Jou sal y pimienta
by Japiera Rocks the Haus
Summary: One-shot. Todo es de un modo, y de ese modo debe ocurrir. Pero Sora cambia, Jou se inquieta, y ella le reprocha que sal y pimienta. [Actividad "Escribe a partir de una imagen" del foro Proyecto 1-8]


**Jou sal y pimienta**

_Esbozo de Joura_

**Disclaimer**: Digimon no es mío

* * *

Es un fenómeno extraño esto de la natación. De pronto, a las chicas les dio por zambullirse en las piscinas. Jou entendía que las modas no seguían lógica, que van y vienen, y a él como que _meh_, se encoge de hombros y qué le importa lo que hagan otros. Entonces a Sora se le ocurrió, por una vez en su vida, seguir una tendencia. Era noviembre, llovía, y ella le arrastró a comprar traje de baño, goma para el cabello, y tantos otros accesorios que él no entiende.

Si Sora ya cambió de deporte una vez, piensa. Es un despropósito ir pasando de deporte a deporte.

—No, este modelo no me va. Quiero uno más aerodinámico —decía Sora al dependiente. Jou intentaba no mirar.

A Jou ni siquiera le gustaba el agua, ya se había ahogado muchas veces, para el colmo de Gomamon. Jou, de elegir, prefería la tierra sólida y seca, la ropa abrigadora, y la humedad a raya. Su lugar favorito era su habitación, que era caliente y seca. Entre las torres de libros que flanqueaban su escritorio, con una bebida energética sobre un posavasos y los dedos impregnados en tinta, es donde Jou se sentía más seguro.

Podría pasar días enteros encerrado en su habitación.

—No, deja esa cueva por favor —le suplicó Sora aquella mañana, y sin esperar respuesta, le arrastró a traición al para hacerlo cómplice de lo que Jou tildaba de una aberración.

Sora pudo pedirle el favor a Mimi, o a Miyako, pero fue el propio Jou quien propició la elección por pasar tantos días evitando al grupo encerrado en su habitación. A Sora le preocupan mucho esos comportamientos ermitaños, y Jou piensa, que pudo encontrar una excusa mejor que los trajes de baño.

Es imposible que a Sora le vaya alguna moda. Fue algo que se inventó.

**.*.*.*.**

—Es un _anime_ que salió —le explicaba Sora y sus ojos brillaban—, de natación… podría decirse.

Jou no recuerda que a Sora le gusten cosas como los _anime_ o los _mangas_. Lo podría esperar de Koushiro, o de Miyako, o de Ken. Sora no es _otaku_. Sora es deportista. Y se lo dijo. Sora pestañó perpleja. Luego se largó a reír, para su confusión.

—Otra vez sal y pimienta.

Jou no entendió ese comentario.

—Tienes en tu cabeza la idea de que todo ocurre de una sola manera. Siempre. Los huevos con sal y pimienta, los Koushiro con los ordenadores, las Sora con los deportes pero ¡oye! Las personas experimentamos y probamos por aquí y por allá. Tampoco es como si hubiese dejado el deporte. Este _ánime_ me lo recomendó una amiga de la facultad, y ¿sabes? me gustó tanto que hasta me compré el _dvd_ de la primera temporada.

—No quiero que seas _otaku_. Si cambias… si cambias…

Sora se rió de los movimientos erráticos que hicieron los dedos de Jou. Y Jou nunca entendió qué era lo gracioso. Las bases de Sora se desmoronaban frente a sus ojos.

**.*.*.*.**

Le dijo a Sora que lo miraría, pero en su habitación, y sin ella. Por supuesto que no lo haría, o no inmediatamente. Tenía un examen en dos semanas más. Eso, para un estudiante de medicina, era igual que estudiar dos horas. O sea que era muy poco tiempo para grabarse en el cerebro tantos músculos y nervios. Sora entendería que Jou decidiera postergar ese _anime _tan de moda para después del examen. Sora en general, es sensata. Jou dejó el _dvd_ sobre la cama y abrió sus apuntes en la página marcada.

_¡Paf!_

—¡LO SABÍA —era Sora abriendo la puerta de una patada. Jou se quiso morir—. Sabía que me engañabas ¡Superior Jou! ¡Usted no piensa ver el ánime! ¡Usted quería que dejara de molestarlo!

Jou intentó disculparse. De verdad que lo intentó. De sus labios, sin embargo, no salió ningún sonido. Los labios de Sora, en cambio, se curvaron de modo malicioso. Se vendría un castigo.

**.*.*.*.**

Cuando se juntaba con el grupo a ver películas, habían roles asumido. Koushiro llevaba el control remoto, Miyako o Taichi traían la película, Mimi y Hikari y Daisuke preparaban la comida. Taichi era el primero en gritar si aparecía un payaso diabólico, Yamato siempre tenía que ir al baño, Sora pedía silencio, Jou pensaba que estaba perdiendo el tiempo, y que debió traerse sus apuntes al menos.

Nadie le dijo que se podían ver series en lugar de películas, y que podían ser dos personas en vez de doce.

—¿Quieres que te lo repita? —preguntó Sora. Sabía que Jou actuaba raro.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Sal y pimienta, Jou. Deja la sal y la pimienta y disfruta la serie.

—De verdad preferiría verla cuando tenga tiempo.

—Eres muy raro, Jou. Pero supongo que mejor así. Todo grupo de amigos necesita un Jou.

Sora no insistió más. Jou no estaba disfrutando de la serie, no estaba entendiendo nada. Metió el disco en la caja y le devolvió el _dvd_ a Jou en sus manos. Le dijo que el plazo eran dos semanas. Y que, cuando se decidiese, que ella estaría feliz de intercambiar comentarios con alguien.

**.*.*.*.**

—¿Todavía no lo ve, superior Jou? El _dvd_.

Jou se petrificó en su sitio. Sora se veía diferente. Se sentía diferente. Pero no podía especificar qué. Cerró los ojos. Para qué pensar en ello. De decirle a Sora. ella respondería que «sal y pimienta», porque decir aquello era sal y pimienta.

—Lo siento. Hoy te lo prometo. Y te llamaré.

—Eso sería muy noble de su parte. Yo llego a casa a las nueve.

—¿De la noche?

—Tengo práctica de natación.

Y lo supo. Era eso. Sora se veía más delgada, su piel olía a cloro, su cabello parecía marchito, un bolso deportivo colgaba de su hombro. Sora estaba nadando, y no se estaba cuidando. La sal y la pimienta no puede ser siempre mala, de haberse quedado con el tenis, o el fútbol, su pelo no luciría tan maltratado.

Pero no lo dijo.

**.*.*.*.**

Esto estaba mal.

Condenadamente mal.

Que alguien, por favor, un inhalador ya.

A Sora le iba el _yaoi_.

**.*.*.*.**

Sora no dejaba de reír. Jou no le veía el chiste. Estaba preocupado como el buen amigo que era.

—No es que sea una _fugoshi_ y tal. A ustedes los hombres les encantan imaginarse dos chicas juntas, pero si nosotras las mujeres nos imaginamos a dos hombres, parece que nos explotó un fusible en la cabeza. Y de todas formas estas siendo mal pensado, porque si te fijas, en ninguna parte hay escenas subidas de tono. Es una linda historia de amigos. Lo que pasa es que-

Jou, a quien no le gustaba la idea de imaginarse dos chicas juntas y por lo tanto se sentía ofendido, le interrumpió:

—No te atrevas a decir otra vez eso de_ sal y pimienta_. No Sora, no. ¿Por qué has tenido que cambiar tanto?

—Qué dices, qué cambios.

—Intento comprenderte, pero tú también podrías ponerte en mis zapatos.

Sora se perdió del todo. Ella solo quería comentar con alguien sus partes favoritas de su nueva serie favorita. Jou a ratos, la sacaba de quicio.

**.*.*.*.**

Fue extraño que Sora apareciera por su casa al día siguiente, pero más extraño que sacara de su bolso deportivo, un táper con huevos cocidos. Era su modo de disculparse por algo que Jou no recuerda que haya terminado en pelea.

—Cómelos como más te gustan. Con sal y pimienta, por ejemplo.

—No entiendo.

—Me molesta que me digan cosas como que «he cambiado», porque ¿cuál es el motivo de estancarse en una versión de uno? Quiero ser yo misma, y ser yo misma es ir probando cosas distintas. Pero es un poco hipócrita de mi parte no dejar que mis amigos sean ellos mismos.

Jou no se lo creía ¿tan lejos estaba dispuesta a llegar para que le diera una segunda oportunidad a su serie de nadadores musculosos? Y cuando se lo dijo a Sora, ella le abrazó y le pidió con sinceridad, que no cambiara nunca.

—¿Sal y pimienta?

—Sal y pimienta, Jou.

Se comieron los huevos con sal y pimienta.

* * *

**_Notas de Autora_**

Este fic es parte de la actividad "Escribe a partir de una imagen" del foro Proyecto 1-8. El link a la imagen que inspiró la historia se encuentra en mi profile. _Fugoshi**:**_ término despectivo para referirse a las chicas que gustan del _yaoi. _El ánime de nadadores, probablemente sea _Free! _Adieu! - **J**apiera **C**larividencia


End file.
